Albus,on va vous étriper! ou un été à Poudlard
by Ryrynie
Summary: Voldemort est enfin disparu de le surface de la Terre. Grâce à notre Survivant bien-aimé, évidemment, bien qu' il y aurait eu des façons plus brillantes de parvenir à la même fin.Une fête est organisée, et Poudlard est désertée...enfin presque.Oups. slash
1. Un parfait idiot vs un Mage noir

**Titre****: «Albus, on va vous étriper!» ou Comment survivre à deux mois à Poudlard?**

**Auteur****: Ryrynie (ou Hermione713 sur HPF)**

**Univers****: Harry Potter**

**Genre****: slash, humour**

**Rating****: M**

**Disclaimer****: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.**

**Remarque****: je conserve les cinq premiers romans (m'emcombrer des reliques où des horcruxes ne servirait franchement à rien); l'histoire…et finalement, les HOMOPHOBES peuvent gentiment foutre le camp!! Merci ;)**

**_Edit Juin 08: J'ai modifié les deux premiers chapitres... Ils devraient être plus «matures» que ceux de l'ancienne version, rédigée alors que j'avais 13-14 ans... (Merlin, que le temps passe vite...) Pour ceux qui appréciaient les répliques humoristiques, je les ai simplement déplacées en bas..._**

**BONNE LECTURE!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Comment un parfait idiot pourrait détruire un Mage noir en une leçon**

À Poudlard, la fête du siècle battait son plein. Danse, musique rock entraînante, boisssons alcoolisées et liqueurs douces pour les plus jeunes... En bref, tout ce qui est nécessaire pour mériter le titre de vrai party selon les normes de festivités désignées par les insupportables adolescents.

Après toutes ces années de misère, la paix était enfin revenue s'établir dans le monde sorcier, qui retombait dans sa (bienheureuse) monotonie, seulement perturbée . Et tout cela grâce à qui? Au serveur, milles pardons Sauveur, National, j'ai nommé Harry James Potter, premier du nom, évidemment!

En effet, l'adolescent venait de terminer sa dernière épreuve pratique d'ASPIC et courrait avec toute la verve d'un adolescent heureux dans les sombres corridors de Pou-du-lard de Poudlard.

Au détour d'un couloir, Voldemort lui-même était apparu devant lui. Et ce qui avait une chance sur mille d'arriver arriva : il entra en collision brutale avec lui**(1),** et aucun ne put retenir un faible mélange de cris de surprise et de douleur**(2) **L'impact et leur élan respectif les projeta à un mètre et demi de distance l'un de l'autre, où ils atterierent sans douceur sur le sol dur et froid. Les deux hommes s'observèrent durant une dizaine de secondes, bouches bées, clignant à répétition des paupières.

Harry fut le premier à reprendre contenance:

-Puis-je savoir depuis combien de temps vous vous baladez librement à Poudlard, vous?

- Mes agissements ne te regardent en rien,**(3)** Potter. J'ai aujourd'hui des préoccupations plus importantes que ta mort, contente-toi de cette information. Maintenant, si tu veux bien...

-(4) Laissez-moi vous faire remarquer que c'est la première fois que vous êtes seul, sans vos saletés de morts-vivants ambulants qui vous baiseraient les pieds du matin au soir... Y aurait-il une raison particulière à votre présence ici?

-(5) T'est-il déjà arrivé de pouvoir retenir de langue? La curiosité est un vilain défaut, Potter. J'ai dans l'idée que Severus a déjà du te faire part de cette vérité...

-Vous ne me disez toujours pas, protesta Harry tandis qu'ils se relevaient sans se quitter des yeux, ce que vous foutez ici,(6)

-Et selon toi? (7), interrogea le Mage Noir, semblant hausser un semblant de sourcil, intrigué.

-Oh, sûrement quelque chose de pas bien du tout… (8) Votre mère ne vous a-t-elle jamais...

Jedusor, commençant à s'impatienter, l'interrompit, d'un ton irrité:

-Laisse ma mère là où elle est, Potter, et tasse-toi de mon chemin! J'ai un héritage à trouver, et je...oh.

Le Serpentard s'interrompit en réalisant son erreur. Comme d'habitude, sa langue fourchue s'était trop agitée…Pendant qu'il la tournait 14 fois dans sa bouche plutôt que sept, Harry, dont la curiosité était piquée au vif, tenta d'approfondir le sujet.

-Tiens, tiens…Intéressant…un héritage caché. (9) J'imagine que le royal statut d'Héritier de Serpentard ne justifie pas à lui seul cette invasion solitaire précoce du château?

- Permet-moi de te détromper, c'est ma principale raison!

-Vous savez que vous mentez presque aussi mal que moi?, ricana l'adolescent. Je mettrais ma main dans la gueule du dragon que vous espérez simplement embêter Dumbledore en lui disant que vous êtes parvenu à entrer, n'est-ce pas?…Sauf qu'il vous faut une preuve, hum? Vous voulez donc n'importe quoi qui pourrait convaincre Dumbledore?

-Exactement, très brillant, pour un ignorant de ta sorte... (10)

- Vous ne me supasser guère, honnêtement, vous ne savez même pas où sont les cadeaux secrets que votre idole et vénéré ancêtre vous a légués…En passant, je crois que je pourrais vous aider, ajouta-t-il, songeur, après un moment de refléxion.

Voldemort éclata d'un rire sec et froid, qui dura quatre minutes, 26 secondes et 90 millièmes de seconde, selon la montre de l'adolescent adossé au mur en sifflotant. Enfin, (11)il sembla se calmer suffisamment pour prononcer un :

-Toi? Toi, m'aider? Toi, mon pire ennemi, qui me proposes de m'aider à narguer ton confident et…

-J'ai simplement un marché à vous proposer.

-Dis toujours... (12)

-Vous ne me tuez pas ni ne me faites souffrir, et moi je fais venir à vous un objet digne de vous. Puis, vous partez. Je tâcherai de me taire, mais de toute façon, cet instant de faiblesse va se retourner contre moi si je vous dénonce...

Voldemort ne chercha même pas à s'accorder un réel temps de réflexion, ni même à utiliser la légilimancie. Il pensa, par contre, à retourner la trahison de Potter contre lui…

-Ça me va, lui répondit-il après quelques instants.

-Et comment voulez-vous que j'aie confiance en vous?

Sans réfléchir outre-mesure, l'autre mit sa main dans sa poche et lança sa baguette quelques mètres plus loin, persuadé que l'Élu avait oublié l'existence de la magie sans baguette.

-Est-ce suffisant, votre Altesse Royale de môsieur Potter?

-Parfait. Mais par contre…«Impedimenta!»

Le Serpentard aux mouvements ralentis paru d'abord surpris, mais avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit d'autre –selon Harry- le Gryffondor lança le décisif «Avada Kedavra!»

Tandis que l'autre s'écroulait lentement dans des millions de gerbes d'étincelles vertes et de fumée, accompagnés d'un hurlement en remplacement du dessert, Harry remarqua un petit détail insignifiant. Voldemort lui avait lancé un «Sonorus» silencieux et à présent, il entendait les pas de tous ceux qui avaient entendu le noble Gryffondor Harry Potter lancer un Avada Kedavra dans les catacombes du château.

- Pourquoi, bon Dieu de merde, pourquoi moi…, souffla Harry en créant un bouclier de protection invisible autour de lui, une grimace plaquée sur le visage.

_Qu'en pensez-vous??_

_À bientôt! ;)_

**

* * *

**

1:

ou le plus grand froussard aux grands airs du monde; «Voldemort : un serpent trisomique qui s'asphyxie!», par Bill Weasley, alias Elizabeth, ou «le plus grand menaceur à face de serpent», par Charlie Weasley, alias Catherine, alias Blackmoon...délires d'adolescentes :P**  
****2:**eh oui! Ils ont la tête dure, que voulez-vous…

3: «(...)petit imbécile à tête de lézard disséqué?»

4: «J'ai comme le feeling que yes, my dear chauve-souris déplumée à bec de castor!(...)»

5: «Uno, ce sont mes serviteurs, petite cervelle de graisse de crocodile balafré, et deuxio, je te ferais remarquer que je finirais par trébucher, espèce de rhododendron venimeux à la sauce salsa!»

6: «(...)môssieur crâne d'œufs brouillés au ketchup.»

7: «l'Aveugle? (Harry venait de retrouver ses lunettes). Et je n'aime pas le ketchup…, rajouta Voldemort, pour lui-même.

Harry rigola, ayant entendu la dernière phrase, puis lança :(...)»

8:«(...)N'est-ce pas, mon pauvre petit bébé? Ta maman va devoir te punir, méchant garçon…»

9:«Celui de votre bien-aimé Salazichou Serpentard, je parie?

-C'est Salazard! Et il n'y en a pas seulement un…, bouda-t-il, tandis qu'Harry continuait à se faire sécher les dents gratuitement.»

10: «(...)monsieur le clou.

-Hein? Vous pensez que je fais la grosse tête?

-Non…Tu es simplement mince comme un clou, idiot comme une perche et cinglé comme un marteau! (merci à Blackmoon, de HPF)»

11: la vipère à pattes

12:sale mouchard à la noix.

_Je me marre toute seule en me remémorant tellement j'étais mdr en écrivant ça... J'étais tellement jeune et innocente! xD_


	2. La veille d'un lendemain

_Bonjour!_

_Même chose que pour le chapitre 1: humour déplacé vers le bas...(**JE N'AI PAS TERMINÉ DE CORRIGER CE CHAPITRE**, PARDON s'il est illisible éè), tout est à JKR et WB..._

**

* * *

******

Chapitre 2:

**La veille du lendemain…**

**BONNE LECTURE!!**

* * *

Ainsi donc, c'est cet évènement que tous célébraient avec bonheur. Même les Serpentards, qui toutefois le feintaient(1) avec plus ou moins de succès, selon les idéologies paternelles. Toutefois, ils pouvaient se consoler en ridiculisant à haute voix les plus piètres danseurs et les danseurs les plus mal vêtus.

Donc, il n'y avait que deux personnes dont le moral avait dangereusement chuté dans le négatif : Harry Potter et Severus Rogue. Le premier, tous les occupants et les invités du Château l'avaient oublié dès la fin des discours de McGonagall, du Ministre Scrimgeour et de son prédécesseur ainsi que de Dumbledore.

Quant au second, malgré le fait que Lucius Malefoy ait été dans le camp opposé, il avait néanmoins été son meilleur et presque seul ami depuis plus d'une vingtaine d'années… Il était mort le même jour que son Maître, assassiné par son propre fils qui, grâce à Severus, avait finalement choisi le bon camp-sans toutefois se départir de ses «bonnes manières» habituelles. Traître, apparemment. Malefoy, effectivement, et à jamais.

--

En bref, Snape s'était renfrogné et n'adressait plus la parole à personne depuis une semaine. Durant ses cours, il se contentait d'écrire au tableau le numéro de la page de la potion et de matérialiser des parchemins sur lesquels était inscrite la date de leur retenue. (2)

--

Au long des deux murs latéraux de la Grande Salle étaient placées deux longues tables de boissons alcoolisées, réservées aux élèves majeurs, que Harry et Severus squattaient respectivement. Ils lançaient des regards sombres et menaçants aux quelques personnes qui osaient tendre la main vers l'une des tables, désirant être seuls. Sans compter que leur vision commençait déjà à devenir floue, et leur esprit à se brouiller.

Harry fut finalement rejoint par un Albus souriant, une McGonagall accrochée au bras. Les deux enseignants tentèrent de discuter avec le Survivant, mais voyant la chose impossible avec des propos aussi incohérents, Albus (3) repéra Severus et le força à venir les rejoindre. Harry devait presque tenir la table à deux mains ou s'y asseoir pour ne pas s'effondrer, tandis que l'autre homme tentait du mieux possible d'aligner sa démarche. Détail que seul Harry remarqua, heureusement pour la réputation du ténébreux Maître des potions.

Une fois le quatuor réuni, Albus les fit trinquer, puis les deux cas désespérés furent abandonnés ensemble. Ce qui occasionna des évènements effroyables :

«Alors, Potty, on est délaissé par sa lumière adorée?», articula Snape, le regard dirigé vers Hermione et Blaise, occupés à danser sur une chanson des Twisted Sister.

«Par pitié! Je suis gay, moi! Et Herm'…beurk, avec moi, franchement…Jamais été fan des bibliothèques ambulantes…Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce Potty?»

«Bah quoi? C'est toi, non? 'suis pas encore assez saoul pour te confondre avec un autre j'crois!», fit Severus, s'installant à son tour sur la table bondée de breuvages plus intéressants les uns que les autres.

«Bien sûr… Snapy. Je… en suis persuadé. Toujours trop brillant. Garde tête froide. Belle tête, par contre.», répliqua son ex-étudiant, en posant la tête sur l'épaule de son interlocuteur.

«Toi, c'est de beaux yeux que t'as… Quoique peut-être pas juste ça…», émit-il en l'observant soudainement avec un intérêt prononcé.

«Tu as l'air sérieux.», lança Harry, soudainement un peu plus réveillé de la tête aux pieds.

« Plutôt jeune…», soupira son aîné, détournant le regard avec une moue boudeuse qui intéressa grandement le Survivant.

«…mais néanmoins majeur. Et tu n'as vraiment pas l'air d'être nul toi non plus…», souffla Harry en grimpant sur ses cuisses tout en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Alors que l'enseignant saisissait par automatisme les hanches de l'ancien étudiant, ils perdirent l'équilibre et se retrouvèrent étendus sur le sol de pierre, en un tas de corps et de vêtements ainsi que de bouteilles de verre. Grâce à la musique ambiante, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué l'accident, alors ils tâchèrent de se relever le plus rapidement possible, fuyant telles des araignées devant un basilic le lieu du crime.

Ils traversèrent la Grande Salle, actuellement transformée en salle de bal et de spectacle, sans se faire remarquer et se rapatrièrent sur la seconde table, celle que Severus monopolisait une vingtaine de minutes auparavant. Celui-ci prit enfin la parole tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle.

«Dumbledore…savait qu'on y…était. On va…se…faire écorcher vifs. Nous sommes sorciers, nous n'avions qu'à réparer nous-mêmes les dég…»

Avant même que le sombre brun ait fini sa tirade, des lèvres fines s'écrasèrent avec force sur les siennes. Il s'empressa de recueillir les plus de fines gouttelettes de whisky qu'il pouvait atteindre, sur le peu de terrain que lui laissait l'adolescent passionné.

L'ancien Mangemort plaqua enfin l'autre contre la table, le fit s'y asseoir –pauvres tables, décidément…- et le plaqua sur cette dernière, l'immobilisant intentionnellement. Tout en s'immiscent entre ses jambes, il s'étendit sur lui du mieux possible sans faire se répéter le précédent épisode.

(Par chance, aucun regard sobre ne se posa sur eux, car dès le réveil du lendemain…)

Severus happa à son tour les douces lèvres, puis força l'autre à accepter l'intrusion de sa langue. Harry, cédant littéralement, n'eut certainement pas besoin de la morsure de sa lèvre inférieure pour lui obéir.

Harry gémit sans retenue, tandis que l'autre, plus réservé, se contentait d'un glapissement.

«Toi, tu me suis», lui ordonna ce dernier entre deux explorations de leurs palais.

«Comme si l'allais m'y opposer», lança le Gryffondor d'un ton aguicheur, souriant à la Malefoy.

Ils parvinrent enfin à l'antre de Severus, non sans avoir choqué à vie une bonne trentaine de tableaux, dont les personnages citaient les règlements que devaient respecter tous les professeurs…Mais étonnamment, le rebelle du corps enseignant ne s'en préoccupa pas outre-mesure, trop occupé qu'il était avec un jeune lionceau aux hormones en ébullition.

Soudainement, Severus perdit totalement le contrôle et se fit violence. Il projeta avec toute sa force le corps musclé mais délicat de se jeune victime contre la porte de ses appartements, qu'il croyait barrée…et qui ne l'était peut-être pas, finalement. Ainsi donc, Harry se retrouva douloureusement étendu sur le dos, le souffle littéralement coupé sous le choc, étendu sur un tapis de couleur bourgogne qui n'avait qu'à peine amorti sa chute.

En quelques secondes, il fut transporté sur un lit, puis un corps chaud recouvrit le sien, très loin d'être conscient de la douleur de ce dernier. Perdant toute grâce, il arracha les deux derniers boutons de la chemise de sa proie. Ses lèvres quittèrent celle du jeune puceau pour se diriger un peu plus bas, toujours plus bas…Elles effleuraient ses points sensibles, les mémorisant pour revenir à la charge quelques secondes plus tard…

La douceur fut rapidement remplacée par la violence, tandis qu'il achevait de dévêtir le jeune homme, qui n'était plus réduit qu'à pousser des gémissements ne permettant aucun doute sur son consentement. Il grognait des mots sans queue ni tête, ne gardant en tête que l'habileté naturelle des doigts qui venaient de saisir sa virilité, après avoir parcouru son corps avec volupté. Le regard de jade et celui d'onyx se croisèrent, et sans mettre fin au brûlant contact visuel pour autant, Severus remonta pour poser sensuellement ses lèvres sur celles, rougies, de son Gryffondor personnel.

Il fit ensuite le chemin inverse à nouveau, laissant une brûlante traînée de salive sur son passage. Tandis qu'il donnait de rapides coups de langue derrière la hanche droite, le propriétaire de cette dernière se cambra et reprit légèrement contenance, assez pour souffler quelques menaces :

«Si tu oses continuer à te foutre de ma gueule ainsi, Snape, c'est moi qui te prends, et je te promets que tu le regretterais bien assez vite… Jamais soumis, hum? J'suis prêt à parier que t'es vierge…»

«Peut-être faux, Potter, peut-être pas…Qu'est-ce que tu veux, dans ce cas?,» le questionna-t-il, goguenard, en cessant toute forme de caresse- bref, en se contentant de respirer.

Il le regarda quelques instants, appuyé sur ses coudes, une lueur qui fit trembler Harry d'anticipation allumée dans ses yeux.

-«Prends-moi, merde!!», haleta celui-ci, perdu entre deux mondes, aux alentours du 3e ciel. N'en restait plus que quatre… «T'attends quoi, que le Père No…Aaaarrrggghhhh!!»

Severus venait d'engloutir complètement sa virilité, lui donnant de rapides coups de langues, tandis qu'il insinuait un doigt entre ses fesses, l'introduisant aussitôt dans l'étroit fourreau de chair jusque-là inviolé. Il trouva le chemin vers sa prostate, sans se soucier outre-mesure des gémissements de douleur qui résonnaient à présent dans la pièce. Il continua son traitement, et quelques minutes plus tard, le Survivant vint dans sa bouche dans un grand râle qui ne put qu'encore plus émoustiller l'enseignant, si c'était possible. Il profita de cet instant pour glisser deux autres doigts en lui, tandis que le jeune homme aux yeux verts reprenait le peu d'esprit que l'alcool lui avait laissé.

«C'est suffisant, Potter? C'est ça que tu voulais dire par là?», le nargua l'ex-Mangemort d'une voix rendue rauque, n'en pouvant plus de se contenir, mais désirant toutefois poursuivre son jeu.

«Nan…Venez…en moi…», souffla sa Némésis, les joues adorablement rosies et les pupilles dilatées.

«Alors, tu me tutoies ou tu me vouvoies? Hum, Potter?»

«On s'en fout!!»

Snape se suréleva et l'observa en rigolant doucement, juste avant…de pénétrer brusquement dans son antre, sans lubrifiant. Il essuya d'un coup de langue les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de l'adolescent toujours pantelant, puis il continua à s'enfoncer en lui jusqu'à la garde, ignorant avec sa superbe habituelle les gémissements de douleur. Harry ne put résister longtemps, et rien qu'en fixant son amant dans ses yeux qu'envahissaient le plaisir, il sentit son membre reprendre vie.

Severus aussi le remarqua, puisqu'il reprit à nouveau en main le sexe de son ex-élève, fixant la même cadence que ses coups de rein, eux-mêmes de plus en plus secs et rapides. Ils furent finalement envahis par un orgasme dévastateur, hurlant simultanément le prénom de l'autre.

Severus se retira après quelques minutes, en s'allongeant aux côtés de son amant. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Ils venaient de commettre l'irréparable; qu'y avait-il à rajouter?

Épuisés, ils s'endormirent sans même prendre la peine de se recouvrir du drap.

De toute façon, ils déménageraient durant la nuit, sur un soudain coup de tête de l'aîné.

_

* * *

À SUIVRE…__

* * *

__Évidemment, on s'aventure dès le prochain chapitre dans les montagnes russes…Haine, entente, disputes, amour…Je n'ai pas fini de les faire souffrir!! _

_À bientôt, j'espère! ;P_

_Annie_

**

* * *

RAR:**

_Je préfère répondre à toutes les reviews à la fin des chapitres..._

**Honey1607: **Merci!! La voici enfin après tout ce temps...J'espère que ça te plaira ;)

1: - fallait pas rêver, tout de même. De nos jours, après tout, notre univers ne se résume pas par : _les oiseaux piaillaient doucement sous le doux soleil levant…_Nan. Les oiseaux se font tirer dessus en plein vol et on est en plein réchauffement planétaire. Le soleil, c'est méchant. Le pas-gentil Severus Snape et ses ténèbres ne laissaient donc plus tant que cela à désirer…Bon, bref, on s'égare, là. (NDA : surtout quand l'auteure écrit «agéer» plutôt que «égare». Hum hum.).

2: Harry était d'ailleurs loin d'être écologique : il avait déjà eu sept parchemins…en quatre jours. Ouf.

3: tout en sortant de sa poche un bonbon au citron (ce qui fit disparaître le sourire de Minerva encore plus rapidement qu'il n'était apparu)


	3. oh misère

_Coucou! Vous ne m'avez pas oubliée? Ça m'étonnerait que quelqu'un se soit souvenu de cette fic, mais bon… Voici quand même un nouveau chap!! J'ai modifié le chap.1, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir le deuxième, pardon, mais je suis exténuée..._

_PS : Je VAIS continuer et terminer toutes mes fics. Dès que ma vie se stabilisera un peu plus, je reprendrai un rythme… convenable…Désolée…_

**BONNE LECTURE!!**

_Épuisés, ils s'endormirent sans même prendre la peine de se recouvrir du drap._

_De toute façon, ils déménageraient durant la nuit, sur un soudain coup de tête de l'aîné._

**Chapitre 3 :** **Oh, Misère...**

Lorsqu'Harry s'éveilla le lendemain matin, la première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut que Voldemort était revenu à la vie. Il avait une de ces migraines carabinées… Il appuya ses mains sur son front, accablé.

Il gémit légèrement et tenta de se retourner, avant de retomber sur le matelas de son lit du dortoir de Gryffondor et de se retenir de hurler. Merlin, son dos lui faisait souffrir le martyre! Sans compter que s'ajoutait à cette douleur celle d'une certaine partie de son anatomie, à laquelle il n'était pas accoutumé…

Cette fois-ci, cependant, son grognement ne passa pas inaperçu. Il sentit un mouvement à ses côtés, et se retournant douloureusement, son regard, même privé de lunettes, se planta dans un autre, d'onyx.

Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent lentement en mémoire, plutôt flous mais néanmoins bien réels, et il ne put empêcher une teinte vermeille d'envahir ses joues. Il regarda, pétrifié, son voisin s'extraire lentement des limbes du sommeil et ses sourcils se froncer. Lorsqu'une lueur de panique s'alluma enfin, après une trentaine de secondes, dans les yeux de son ancien enseignant, Harry ferma les siens et inspira, se préparant au pire.

Ancien enseignant. Dumbledore. École. Poudlard Express. Vacances.

Harry les rouvrit brutalement, oubliant complètement Snape, et remua la tête afin de chercher sa montre. 10h. LE TRAIN QUITTAIT À 10H!!

Sa quête étant veine, il se retourna à nouveau vers l'ex-Mangemort, la panique surmontant toute sa répulsion et ses inquiétudes. Ce dernier l'observait, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, bien que moins franc qu'à l'accoutumée. Il devait lui aussi être perdu dans ses souvenirs…

Ce qui n'arrêta certes pas Harry :

«'matin. L'heure. Dites-moi l'heure. Urgent.»

«Sujet, verbe, complément, Potter. Est-il donc si difficile, de si bon matin, de…»

Exaspéré, Harry hurla :

«L'HEURE, merde, DITES-MOI QU'ELLE PUTAIN D'HEURE IL EST!!»

Snape l'observa un instant, semblant perdre pour la première fois de sa vie de sa superbe en entendant jurer le parfait mignon petit Gryffon, et remua le poignet en claquant des doigts, sans poser plus de questions.

Quatre chiffres étincelèrent devant eux, dans un coin de la pièce envahie par les rayons lumineux du Soleil. Quatre chiffres… Un 1, un autre 1, un 4 et un 6…

Ils n'avaient certes pas gagné au loto. Mais la combinaison de ces chiffres dévoilait par contre qu'ils avaient en effet reçu le gros lot dans toute sa splendeur.

HPSShogwartsSSHPpoudlard

«C'est im-pos-si-ble, Potter! Pouvez-vous faire entrer une si simple information dans votre cervelle de pacotille? Dumbledore est le plus brillant sorcier de ce temps, comme vous l'avez de si nombreuses fois rappelé au Seigneur des…»

« C'est Voldemort! Il bouffe les pissenlits par la racine, laissez-le la bouche pleine, ou plutôt non, imitez-le et TAISEZ-VOUS!! Ce n'est pas impossible, c'est réel, c'est vous qui devriez arrêter de jouer les bornés!»

« Qui est-ce qui joue les bornés, hein? Vous…»

Ils continuèrent à se ruer dans les divers corridors séparant le dortoir des rouge et or du Hall, continuant toujours à se quereller allégrement. Ils avaient tous deux revêtu des vêtements appartenant à Harry, tous noirs, sauf les Jeans du plus jeune. Ce dernier avait eu la chance de refaire sa garde-robe au cours du dernier été, et Snape en avait discrètement remercié Merlin. Les horreurs qu'il portait auparavant…

Retournant à leur situation présente après un léger frisson, il pressa le pas, péniblement suivi par Harry, dont le dos le faisait toujours atrocement souffrir. Leurs migraines respectives persistant toujours à leur mener la vie dure, leurs échanges n'en étaient qu'empirés.

Dès qu'ils parvinrent au seuil de la Grande Salle, Snape s'arrêta brusquement, tandis que l'ancien étudiant l'imitait. Ils échangèrent un bref regard et tendirent l'oreille.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Snape regretta de ne pas entendre les jérémiades et les cris stridents des gosses infernaux qui lui servaient d'élèves. Pas le moindre son ne troublait l'ambiance d'extrême nervosité des deux -presque- oubliés.

Néanmoins, l'enseignant poussa lentement les battants, refusant pour la première fois de sa vie d'être pessimiste.

La vue qui se présenta à eux les découragea encore plus que la vision d'un champ de bataille. Rien d'autre, nothing else, nada más que des longues tables vides. Même les chandelles au plafond avaient plié bagages…

Ils soupirèrent de concert, et l'adolescent croisa les bras en observant son aîné se diriger à grands pas vers la porte…qui ne consentit point à céder le passage, peu importe la puissance des sorts que l'ancien Mangemort lança. Sous le regard presque compatissant de l'Élu, il referma ses poings et les appuya sur la porte, avant d'y déposer son front et de rester immobile et silencieux, les épaules relâchées en signe de défaite.

Harry lui accorda quelques secondes pour l'assimilation du fait qu'ils étaient, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, enfermés, avant de se racler la gorge et de reprendre doucement la parole :

«Professeur, si vous tenez à observer les environs, vous devriez le faire de l'intérieur…», proposa-t-il. _(NDA : Harry et Ron voyaient la Grande Salle de l'extérieur au début du tome 2, alors bon…)_

Snape prit une profonde inspiration avant de se retourner et de replacer son masque de froideur.

«Les fenêtres sont barricadées magiquement d'un côté et de l'autre durant l'été, Potter, afin de renforcer l'effet de repousse-moldus. Mais je doute qu'ils nous aient attendus tout en ayant pris le soin de barrer cette porte. »

Ils se fixèrent durant une dizaine de secondes, puis Harry exposa clairement ses pensées :

« Nous pouvons demander aux elfes de nous sortir d'ici en transplanant, non? Ou bien nous n'avons qu'à vérifier les passages secrets de l'école, à écrire à Dumbledore ou à chercher dans son bureau la formule pour la débarrer… »

Severus le jaugea du regard avant de se diriger vers les cuisines, en lui ordonnant d'aller chercher sa carte dans son dortoir.

HHHHPPPPSSSSSSSS

Severus arriva enfin à destination et chatouilla rapidement la poire.

Avant de ne pouvoir ne put retenir une sorte de grognement ébahis.

Il n'y avait AUCUN elfe, la pièce était totalement VIDE…alors qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de vacances depuis des années…

Il se dirigea vers la petite porte menant à leurs appartements, dissimulée derrière un faux four, et toqua à quelques reprises. Au neuvième coup, il dut se résigner à rebrousser chemin, non sans lancer un regard terrifiant aux comptoirs métalliques luisants de propreté.

À peine eut-il franchi le seuil de la porte que son regard croisa celui, pensif, de Potter, adossé sur le mur lui faisant face, la carte des Maraudeurs à la main. Il lui rendit un regard interrogateur.

Harry soupira et jeta un bref regard contrarié au parchemin plié avant de répondre.

« J'ai lancé un sortilège d'actualisation sur la carte, dans l'idée de vérifier de quels passages secrets l'accès a été interdit, pour les vacances … Mais…»

Harry pinça les lèvres et étendit la carte devant lui, l'examinant à nouveau.

Severus croisa les bras et se racla la gorge, s'interdisant les sarcasmes jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

« …mais si le sortilège qu'a employé Dumbledore m'est inconnu, par contre, ses effets sont très clairs : TOUTES les issues, évidentes ou ridicules, sont…-Il jeta un bref regard à son interlocuteur-…ensorcelées ou je ne sais quoi. Tout apparaît flou, immatériel; presque toute la carte en est illisible…même les tuyaux sont «bloqués», je ne sais même pas si nous avons encore l'eau courante!»

La fin de la dernière phrase de l'ancien étudiant ressemblait plus à une lamentation qu'à autre chose, mais l'enseignant n'en avait cure; il se contenta de rejoindre le Survivant et d'examiner à son tour l'état du château, en en tirant malheureusement les mêmes conclusions et hypothèses.

Soupirant et haussant les épaules en signe d'impuissance, il s'éloigna des cuisines, sous le regard ébahi d'Harry, qui n'avait jamais vu son enseignant aussi peu indifférent.

Il le rattrapa assez rapidement, mais en voyant qu'il les amenait à la volière, il posa une main décidée sur l'épaule de l'aîné, qui s'arrêta et se retourna, haussant les sourcils.

«Professeur… En principe, _personne _ne doit être en mesure de franchir les limites magiques du directeur, vous ne croyez pas?»

L'étudiant avait parlé doucement, sur un ton presque désolé, laissant toujours sa main gauche reposer sur l'épaule de l'autre homme, en signe de soutient, lui sembla-t-il. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, en ce moment, était de retourner son seul allié contre lui, et il lui semblait évident que cette décision était réciproque.

Ils échangèrent un long regard, avant que Snape ne prenne l'initiative de se défaire de l'emprise de l'Élu tout en soupirant, avant de lui proposer à voix basse un passage à l'infirmerie. S'abstenant de répondre, Harry lui emboîta le pas, les yeux dans le vague.

_En un mot : ouf! Chapitre bouclé…j'ai bien cru que je n'y arriverais jamais. Avant de vous jeter sur le bouton review pour me faire remarquer qu'ils se rapprochent beaucoup trop rapidement, je tiens à préciser un petit quelque chose : les disputes ne font que commencer, le rapprochement est loin d'être entamé. (evil smile)_

**RaR :**

**Linou :** Comme je l'avais précisé, je n'avais pas vraiment modifié ces chapitres depuis le brouillon…Ça sonnait vraiment joual québécois par endroit, mais le pire, je l'avais déjà modifié. J'ai modifié le premier chapitre, et je corrigerai le second dès que je le pourrai. Pour le reste, c'est-à-dire le dernier chap, ils étaient saouls et je voulais bien le montrer… Désolée encore, mais à partir de maintenant, c'est plus sérieux. Mais non, je n'ai pas de bêta. Je laisse les lecteurs me prévenir s'il y a un problème…et je rends toujours à César ce qui appartient à César, donc je l'aurais mentionné si j'en avais eu. Merci tout de même d'avoir lu. Salut.


End file.
